Won't You Be My Valentine
by TPKTheStoicTPK
Summary: A Pre-Valentine's Day shopping trip with two friend takes an unexpected turn when Kuroko drags Saten into a certain shop. Sometimes atmosphere is hard to fight. A KuRuiko Valentine's Day themed lemon fic.


The air in the place was heavy, and so thick with the smell of perfume that Saten swore she could taste it. It smelled like desire. It smelled like the wants, the needs, that you hold inside yourself, and the promise of their fulfilment.

It smelled like sex.

The music that echoed through the walls was low and throbbing, the singer speaking only in hushed, throaty whispers, as if afraid of someone hearing what she had to say. It sounded like movement. It sounded like the dance of those too caught up in the rhythm to hear the music.

It sounded like sex.

The light was dim and tinted red, casting long drawn out shadows over the floor and walls, obscuring anything that wasn't right in front of you. It looked like secrets. It looked like places hidden from the eye, yet offering a tantalizing peek of what it was that was hidden from you.

It looked like sex.

It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Curiosity burned in Saten's chest as she saw the items displayed throughout the store. The items matched the atmosphere. So many objects to which Saten could only guess the purpose of. Hunks of plastic of widely differing colors and shapes. Clothes that seemed to compete against the others on how much skin they could show. Boxes which loudly proclaimed just how effective their contents were in making the user do something else loudly.

It was sex. A world beyond Saten's young, virginal comprehension, but one that her body instinctively knew and reacted to.

"Shirai-san, are we allowed to be here?" Saten was not the most morally upright of people and believed that many rules were flexible. She'd never hurt anyone or commit a serious crime, but sometimes she'd allow her curiosity to beat out her morality and do something a little wrong in order to see what it was like. It was why she had no qualms about going into this shop in the first place.

But now that she was in here there was a twinge of unease about her. Saten was far from a prude, easily able to talk about sex without blushing as red as a beet like Uiharu did. However being suddenly thrust into some place so mature and so full of sex was a little overwhelming.

"Of course. Academy City has laws that prevent minors from getting cigarettes or alcohol but no such restrictions against adult toys and such. You just have to look and find them," Kuroko stated nonchalantly as she began moving through the shop with a confidence that Saten found strange and yet reassuring. The other girl was even younger than Saten and yet she moved around this grown up world as if it were her natural habitat, holding her head above this sea of sex as if it were the shallow end of a pool. Saten could only trail along behind her as she slowly acclimated to the place.

And yet Kuroko's familiarity with this world that they had entered raised several questions. Had she come here before? How had she gotten so experienced? Was there a side to her friend that Saten had no idea about? Did she want to know?

And of course it raised one other question. Unlike the rest Saten decided to vocalize this one. "Why are we here?"

Kuroko turned to look at Saten as if she had asked what color the sky was or if water was wet. "We're going valentines shopping remember?" The teleporter held up a plastic bag she had gotten from their previous destination and nodded towards the same bag held by the level zero.

"I understand getting materials for making chocolate," Saten began, "but that doesn't answer the question of why we're here? Do you plan on putting aphrodisiacs in yours? As cute as Uiharu would be all eager and needy I don't think I want to take that route."

Kuroko shook her head. "I learned my lesson regarding aphrodisiacs a long time ago. That's not why we're here. We're here because Valentine's Day doesn't end with the giving of the chocolates, it doesn't end until the following morning."

"You see," the teleporter began to elaborate, "when Onee-sama receives the delicious chocolates I make for her she'll of course want to demonstrate her gratitude. She'll sweep me up in her arms and..."

It was at that point that Saten began to tune the other girl out. Kuroko was a good friend but at times she could be a little hard to handle. When she went on these spiels that could last for minutes or even hours, it was best to tune her out. The teleporter didn't care if anyone was listening anyway, she was just thinking out loud and Saten had learned long ago that Kuroko's thoughts were not the type that one wanted to hear out loud. 

Instead Saten let her own mind wander. Her eyes darting among the countless objects on the shelves and hanging from hooks or racks. The music's thumping bass still resonated in her ear. And the air seemed even heavier than before now that they were deeper in the shop.

Yet somehow the unease that Saten had been feeling began to melt away. Nothing had changed and surely she had not been in here long enough to have become acclimated already. But despite that her body seemed to be relaxing and the tension and worry melted away like butter under a heat lamp.

Saten's wandering eyes fell back upon Kuroko. She'd started moving now, miming some of the less explicit actions and sashaying around the shop, pointing at the various toys and describing how her Onee-sama would use them on her.

The level zero found herself examining her friend, her eyes tracing along Kuroko's body, admiring it.

The other girl was wearing her winter uniform and knee high socks to combat the cold weather, leaving very little skin exposed. The dim lights made what was on display even harder to see. And yet somehow Saten found it more alluring and more tempting than the ridiculously skimpy swimsuits Kuroko always wore.

The uniform's jacket was form fitting without being tight, showing the curves of the teleporter's slim body. Though it had been the better part of a year since Saten had been introduced to Kuroko, the teleporter hadn't grown too much. She had gotten a little taller but was still shorter than Uiharu. She had gotten a little curvier but it was nothing compared to the cup size of growth that Saten had had. Her face and form had gotten more mature but she was still flat chested and short.

A glimpse of thigh, tinted red by the lights, flashed out from beneath Kuroko's skirt as she turned a corner. Saten's heart pounded and she was reminded that that was just the kind of thing she liked in a girl, hence her attraction to Uiharu.

Saten's head was feeling a little heavy and her body tingled, but she ignored it as she kept her eyes on Kuroko, waiting for another peek of that tantalizing skin.

The music seemed to grow deeper and more insistent. Almost hypnotic in its pulsing rhythm.

Suddenly Kuroko walked over to a pair of fur lined handcuffs. Saten tuned back in to the conversation.

"And after our 5th orgasm she'd shove my head into the pillow, yank my arms behind my back and cuff me. Leaving me utterly helpless under her touch," the teleporter narrated.

Saten's curiosity overwhelmed her and her inhibitions, compelling her to do something she tended not to do in these situations... ask Kuroko a question regarding her fantasies. "How's that work? Aren't you a teleporter? You can easily escape from handcuffs and stuff right?"

"Well theoretically yes," Kuroko answered as she took the cuffs off the wall and held them in her hands, "but arousal can distract as easily, or perhaps even more easily, than pain. I've been working on dealing with that and I'm a lot better than I used to be but even if I could escape I wouldn't. I mean if I sincerely asked Onee-sama to uncuff me I'm sure she would. But that's the point, the feeling of helplessness you have when you can't move is so thrilling that you allow it to happen, you want it to happen."

Another impulse began building within Saten. With her inhibition shattered by the curiosity there was no resistance as it began to flood into her mind. Saten licked her lips as Kuroko spoke and stepped forward. "You want it to happen? You know for someone so aggressive you're quite submissive aren't you Shirai-san?" Saten said as she reached forward, taking the cuffs from Kuroko's hands and snapping them around the teleporter's wrists. "Bound with your face shoved into the pillow." Saten's hands began tracing their way up the other girl's arms and pressing against the modest chest that lay beneath the outfit. She moved her hands in a slow circle, massaging the peaks gently. "Helpless under her touch?"

A sharp, surprised, but undeniably pleased gasp escaped Kuroko as she was touched. The sound of pleasure spurring Saten on further as she trailed her hands along her curves, slipping under the other girls shirt to indulge in the feeling of the burning hot flesh underneath.

"The atmosphere's getting to you too huh?" Kuroko said between heavy breaths. The entire store was meant to generate arousal. The lights, sounds, and smells were all intended to make customers as hot and horny as possible. The shop was even fully automated to give customers a feeling of privacy that would allow them to buy things they normally wouldn't buy, or in this case, do things they wouldn't normally do.

"Mmm, I guess it is," Saten cooed as her hands went lower, dipping under Kuroko's skirt now. One hand moved behind the teleporter, tracing the firm, full asscheeks that the girls thong did nothing to cover. The other travelled along the front dipping down until they felt something incredibly wet, causing Saten to smirk.

"Nngh," Kuroko tried and failed to muffle the sound of pleasure that escaped her at the touch. Saten was surprised at the wetness. Her imaginary romp with Misaka-san must have really turned her on.

Just when Saten was about to see what it felt like directly, she heard the teleporter speak again. "I think you're misunderstanding something..." She began and touched Saten. Suddenly the level zero found herself looking at the ceiling. She fell a couple of inches and hit the floor, still disoriented.

Suddenly she felt a weight settling in on her stomach. She looked up to see Kuroko sitting on her. "You see," the teleporter began, "when it comes to Onee-sama I am indeed submissive. But if it's someone else..." She leaned forward, looming over Saten and looking into her eyes. There was no shyness or timidity in that gaze, only confidence and control, "I'm on top."

Before Saten could reply she felt her top disappearing. Coat and shirt vanishing from her body, leaving her skin exposed to the surprisingly warm air of the shop.

More than that though she could feel the weight pressing directly onto her skin now. The wetness between Kuroko's legs even more apparent now that the teleporter was sitting on top of her.

Saten saw the other girl's eyes on her body, looking her up and down like a carnivore with its cornered prey. Then her hungry hands, still cuffed together, descended upon her breasts.

Saten inhaled sharply as fingertips brushed against her burning skin, leaving it feeling even hotter than before. Touches tracing along the top of her breasts where the bra left them uncovered. The other girls fingers traveled in an arc along the swell of her chest, the incredibly short chain between the two cuffs meaning that rotational motion was the only thing she could manage.

Once the touches had joined up in the middle they began moving down, travelling along the cleavage until they touched the fabric of the bra. In an instant that was gone, revealing Saten's nipples, already erect from arousal.

Kuroko moved her hands up to cup and squeeze one breast. Saten moaned at the strong yet gentle movements as the tender flesh was kneaded between the other girl's hands. Then the hands stopped. Saten glanced up to see them moving towards the nipple of that breast and she took a deep breath in anticipation.

Another sharp inhale followed soon after that as a finger circled around the areola. But her lungs soon emptied themselves in a loud noise of pleasure as the other girl suddenly and roughly pinched the erect bud. More moans and gasps escaped from Saten's lips unbidden as Kuroko began to tug the nipple, pulling on it and sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through Saten's body.

Her hand gripped at the floor as her chest arched against the touch, eager for more. But Kuroko had other plans as she moved across to give the other breast the same treatment.

The pleasure and the arousal continued spreading through her body like blood. Her heart and breathing were getting faster and faster, falling into rhythm with the thumping bass that seemed to get faster with every touch of Kuroko's hands. Her hips began thrusting slightly of their own accord as she felt herself getting wet.

Picking up on the other girl's obvious eagerness, Kuroko began to move back slowly. Her fingers splayed across the skin as they trailed along the skin of Saten's stomach, causing the muscles to tense underneath.

After what seemed like an eternity of fire trailing caresses Kuroko reached the hem of Saten's pants which disappeared as quickly as her other clothing, leaving her in just her panties.

Kuroko, now seated on Saten's thighs, looked down at the simple white piece of fabric stained by a rather large wet spot that covered what remained of the level zero's modesty. There was a slight frown of disappointment on the teleporter's face. "You know for someone so obsessed with looking at panties I thought yours would be a little more interesting." Then she shrugged her shoulders, "well better than the childish panties the other two wear I suppose. I guess Saten really does have more mature tastes."

Another touch and suddenly the panties were gone as well. Saten inhaled as her most sensitive area was exposed, and she looked up at the other girl wondering what she would do next.

Saten was surprised when Kuroko's hands didn't begin moving towards the wetness and instead raised up near the teleporter's chest. She then tugged her hands in opposite directions as far as they would go, exposing the short chain and pulling it taut.

Saten raised her eyebrow in confusion as Kuroko moved it back down, chain still taut.

Realization hit her the same moment that the cold metal caressed the nub of nerves that sent unmatched pleasure shooting through Saten's body.

Back and forth the thin chain rubbed against Saten, causing her cries of pleasure to grow louder and louder as her arousal mounted.

With each passing motion the pressure increased, rubbing her harder and harder as she felt something inside of her grow. The warmth began enveloping her entire being until finally it was released with a scream of ecstasy.

Stars danced in front of Saten's eyes as she gasped for breath. The waves of pleasure slowly dying down.

As she began recovering she could see Kuroko sitting in that exact same spot, looking at her. Saten began to lean up but Kuroko pushed her back onto the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" the teleporter grinned, "I told you before didn't I? Valentines day doesn't end until the following morning..."

Author's Note: Lots of people have an OTP, but others simply have a character that they like to see paired up with anyone and everyone. There are several ToumaXHarem fics and Cun (that great author) likes pairing Mikoto with everyone. For Kuroko you have me (a less skilled writer for a less popular character I suppose). KuroMiko will always be my favorite, but as long as Kuroko is loved, or at least having a good time, it's alright I suppose.

It's been a long time since I've posted smut (and even that smut was deleted once I got into more serious writing because I was worried about my image) so I was a little hesitant to post this. But it's been a while since I've posted anything so I thought that it would be unfair to my readers to just keep this story which has distracted me from my other writings just to myself.

I usually see Kuroko as being the bottom, so writing a top Kuroko was interesting for me. I also wanted to see if I could do a fic where it's the top's hands that are bound. It's an interesting limitation to work around, not being able to touch two faraway points at once and having to keep the hands together.


End file.
